Who's alive?
by yellowbrickroad
Summary: Fred had died. In two towns, two identical looking boys awoke with a start and called for each other.
1. Dejection

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic on this account since I stopped writing two years ago and lost my old account. It's _not_ a twincest. Well, enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own anything.

**Chapter Title: **Dejection

He woke up with a start. "Fred!" he screamed, beads of perspiration forming on his freckled forehead, beneath his red locks of fringe.

His hands brushed across the soft cold creases of the bed they one shared. Now, it belonged to him only.

Oh yeah, he's gone, he thought. Fear morphed into sadness at the memory of Fred leaving him forever.

They had exchanged quick winks before turning back to who they were duelling. George with Bellatrix and him and Goyle. That was the last he saw of Fred.

He had returned home as instructed by Lupin, since he was badly injured. Lupin had made sure he Apparated before returning to the fight. He had returned home, injured, eyes on the door, waiting hopefully for the door to their London flat to burst open, emerging a bouncy and cheerful Fred announcing You-Know-Who's defeat. The order was very well-armed this time round. They had three Phoeixes to one death eater, ensuring Harry the leeway to duel with Voldermort.

Death on the Order's side was not inevitable. He concluded as it had been 3 months and his hopes of Fred returning eventually diminished significantly.

"If Harry hadn't killed him, I would have done so." He thought aloud bitterly.

He does not even tend to the Wheezes anymore. All he does is brood about his past over bottles of firewhisky.

Tears were staining his cheeks yet again.

He recalled the first time he had cried.

He was five.


	2. George's Recollection

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter to this story! It's my other story. Oh well, enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Chapter Title: **George's Recollection

It was their birthday. They had been presented with their birthday gift that their elder brothers and parents had chipped in for.

"WOW! It's the latest Brush Up Jr (the latest broom for amateur flyers then)!" They had chorused in unison before breaking out into excited chatters.

Fred had decided that, being the eldest of the two, he would be the first to ride the broom.

George watched his brother soar as he cheered in sheer delight.

"Look at me!" Fred exclaimed. George looked up, after pocketing the ladybird he was examining.

Fred was attempting a flip on his broom. In fact, he was concentrating so hard that he was not aware that his broom was nearing a tree (which bears all kinds of fruits).

"FRED!" George cried out.

Too late.

The broom had crashed into the tree, breaking into a million pieces and flinging Fred off it. As birds chirped frightfully and took flight, there was a sickening thud and Fred groaned in pain.

"Oh god," George whispered hoarsely.

Fred managed a wan smile and said "Don't worry Georgie, I promise to get you a new one next time."

"Oh Fred..." George mumbled, not looking up as tears welled up in his eyes. "... for a moment, I thought you were gonna leave me... forever."

Fred patted his brother's head , managed a wan smile and said "I won't, never."

True to his word, Fred had set aside a sum of money from the 1000 galleons that Harry had generously gave them to buy a firebolt for George.

"You git, it wasn't this promise that mattered." He said softly as he glanced towards the end of the broom. It was buried by other things that he had thrown in frustration. Things that reminded him of Fred.

It was one of those things he did every day after downing several bottles of firewhisky.

The only things left untouched were their Cleansweeps which were neatly tucked under their beds. It served as a reminder of their great escape from Hogwarts, something which they were both proud of. Somehow, he felt that they should be left where it is. Fred wouldn't want them moved, he thought.

Occasionally, he would retrieve Fred's from under the bed and trace every inch of it, running his fingers through the placed where he was sure Fred would have touched.

He, however, refused to even steal a glance at his own as he felt that the broom, like his heart, will never soar again.

As he sat there reminiscing the past, somewhere in another town, someone woke up with a start and shouted "George!"

**A/N:** Please read and review!


	3. The Other Brother

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! And for just reading this. It's actually just 7 chapters and I've completed the whole story already. Enjoy (:

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**Chapter Title: **The Other Brother

"It's just another bad dream," a voice said soothingly.

He opened his eyes, blinked one, blink twice, before surveying the room. His eyes settled upon the badge the speaker was wearing. A wand and a bone forming a cross. He was in St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Where's my brother?" He asked anxiously.

He had no clue as to why he was lying there, neither did he know if it was safe yet.

"Where's George?" He repeated impatiently.

The healer, Amy Peacocks, obviously trying to avoid his glare, replied reluctantly. "We haven't got a clue. They... " She paused to look away before continuing, "only found you."

Fred felt a lurch in his stomach. He attempted to get out of bed but Amy placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

He yelled, "my brother!" George may be in danger! He...he could've killed him! There... there were many deatheaters!"

"Voldermort has been killed by Harry Potter. It is safe now." She replied matter-of-factly without even the slightest flinch at saying the name.

"How... how long have I been lying here?" Fred asked in a resigned voice.

"Well, as of this moment, 3 months, 16 days, 2 hours, 17 minutes and 8 seconds." She replied, looking up from her watch.

"Ah look, you've got visitors!" She beamed at him before sashaying away.

"Fred, you're up! It's bout time." Ron commented chirpily.

"Have you heard from George?" Fred questioned eagerly.

Ron stole a glance at Harry, who shifted his gaze to Ginny before saying, "umm... George." He tried to smile.

Fred looked at him expectantly, urging him to continue.

"Well, we haven't heard from him for a very long time," he paused, selecting his words carefully, "it was really chaotic, Fred. We... we only saw him duelling with Bellatrix. Umm... yeah."

Fred looked ready to explode. "Then what?!"

Ron continued, "he... he was dripping with blood. Then we didn't see him anymore. I... I'm sorry, Fred. There was - "

Ginny threw Ron a killer stare. And Fred spoke, his voice quivering. "Wh... what do you mean you're sorry? He... he's right at home. Tell me, that his still showing off his firebolt, isn't he?"

Harry spoke quietly, "Fred, we checked your place daily. No one's heard from him since... Well, he didn't turn up at your shop either."

"I don't think he made it..." Harry's voice was barely a whisper now.

Fred didn't speak as he buried his head in his arms.

**A/N:** Oh my, I think this chapter is horrible. I'm so sorry for such a short chapter. And the more I post for this story, the more boring I feel it's becoming. ): Please review to let me know how it is. Thanks! (: I promise to make the further chapters better.


	4. Optimism

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry this will be a really short chapter, it's just like a fill-in chapter or whatever it is. But I'll try to post the next one by tomorrow, I promise! Anyway, Happy New Year! And enjoy (:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Chapter Title:** Optimism

George was positive he felt a tinge of optimism flow through him. He had not left the house for nearly 4 months. Having ignored all those knocks on his door. Fred has a key, he thought stubbornly, refusing to see anyone else. They would just give him looks of sympathy which he hated very much. Unopened owl posts also littered his room, adding to a clutter.

He wondered if anyone wtill thought he was alive.

Suddenly feeling hungry, he walked towards the kitchen. He had exhausted their food supply. Since they were not allowed to conjure food, Fred had always been the brother who stocked up the food supply. "Well, no more big brother, he mumbled as he fumbled with the door knob.

Fresh air hit him as soon as the door swung open. Should have done this ages ago, he thought as he stepped over a pile of notes and packets of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, that his uninvited visitors had left him.

"Fred liked them, not me." He shrugged and walked down to the street and pass their very own Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. He did not spare it a look.

As an owl soar overhead, he found to his surprise, himself smiling slightly. He wondered where his brother is right now, and hoped that Fred, wherever he is, still holds a heart that can soar.

**A/N**: Please keep the reviews coming in! I'll be most grateful (: And once again, I apologise for this unbelievable, ridiculous, disgusting short chapter. ):


	5. Fred's Recollection

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update! Had orientation at my new school and it's really tire me out. And if you found it confusing, just read on. You'll understand, hopefully. (:  
Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Title:** Fred's Recollection

Harry and the rest had left after fruitless attempts to cheer Fred up. Night had fell and only soft snores and occasional burps could be heard. There were only two other patients - a man who could not stop burping and a woman who became invisible every two seconds.

Fred stared blankly at the ceiling. In the silence of the night, he started crying unknowingly. He had never cried since nine. When George had been around, there were really no reason to get upset about. There was one, however, he realized.

He was nine when he sat on George's wand (which used to be Bill's) accidentally, hence causing it to snap into half. George was screaming at him and in the pique of the moment, Fred had told George he had never wanted to see him again.

As Fred stormed angrily back at their bedroom, he heard George slammed the front door shut.

Burning with anger, he had fallen asleep.

Anxious voices soon woke him up and he went down to see what the commotion was all about. Mom was fussing over a very bloody George.

"George!" he cried, racing over worriedly.

Apparently, George had tripped over his laces and had fallen face first onto the ground. He had escaped with a broken nose and scratches all over his legs and arms. He winced as his mother dabbed 25 Phoenix Tears solution onto his wound and looked up to see Fred.

"I ... I'm sorry George. I ... I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to go," Fred apologized and before he knew it, tears had started flowing down his cheek.

George had apologized for blowing the matter up. He had brushed his fingers across Fred's cheeks to wipe the tears away. "You silly git, I'll never leave you again ... forever," he promised, smiling at his brother.

In the ward, the man who could not stop burping shifted in his bed as Fred traced his fingers across his cheeks where George's touch had once lingered.

"You lying git," he whispered to the night.

**A/N:** Another digusting short chapter. Sorry, it's gonna be finished with 2 more chaps. Please review (:


	6. Back to The Burrow

**A/N: **I love you guys so much for reviewing even though I'm taking such a long time to update. School's been really tough lately. On with the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Title: **Back to The Burrow

"Fit as a fiddle and ready to go home!" Amy said in a sing-song voice.

Fred sat up to see his entire family, except George, barge into the ward eagerly. All of their faces were plastered with exaggerated smiles.

Mrs Weasley embraced Fred. "Freddie! I'm so glad!" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, before beaming up at him.

Her sunken cheeks and dark eyerings clearly indicated the lack of sleep. Fred managed to smile as everyone fussed over him.

"Well well, back to The Burrow for you?" Mr Weasley said, smiling at him. It was more of a command than a question.

There was no point in going back to a cold, empty flat. Fred thought and nodded.

If anyone noticed the disappearance of the twinkle in Fred's eyes, no one breathed a word about it.

Upon reaching The Burrow, Fred noticed several changes. Some of the furniture were absent, including the clock which stated the whereabouts and conditions of each Weasley, and the dining table that can be expanded easily to accommodate a thousand guests.

Seeing the puzzled look on Fred's face, Mrs Weasley blushed before explaining. "Well, St Mungo's charges quite a fair bit and the Laradees were interested, so..."

Fred smiled at his mother understandably.

"I'm a little tired." He mumbled and excused himself.

I should count my blessings, Fred thought. He propped himself up against the window pane and gazed out into the sky.

Out of nine of them, eight had made it out alive. After days of forcing memories out of himself, he finally recalled hearing "Avada Kedavra!" and seeing a blinding flash of green light shot towards him. Moody had seized him out of the way in the nick of time. Everyone was hexing everyone and just as Moody shoved him aside, a cacophony of "stupefy!" rang out. At least ten blinding lights hit him at the same time and he began falling.

The healer at St Mungo's had also told him that he was lucky.

Being young, his immune system was able to withstand the damage. Being young, however, did not allow his heart to withstand the hurt mere thoughts of his brother brought. He thought bitterly. Tears had once again began forming in his eyes.

It was time to go back home, he decided. The flat, the twins shared was a place where innumerable moments of joy were shared. He wanted to relieve it.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and left The Burrow.

**A/N:** Short chapter once again. My apologies. It isn't any great, this chapter. ):  
Just another filler chapter. The next chapter, which is also the last chapter's gonna be much longer. I promised. Keep reviewing!

LOVE (:


End file.
